spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick's House
Patrick's House is the second episode of Season 10 of SpongeBob SquarePants. In this episode, Squidward ventures into Patrick's house, looking for a roll of toilet paper he had borrowed, but did not return. But when Squidward realizes that Patrick has taken his toilet paper, the light is over and it is already night, leaving him with no choice but to visit Patrick, but what he did not expect was that Patrick's house hid a "terrible" secret. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Sand Squidward *Sand Bikini Bottom Citizens *Sand Fred *Sand Nat Peterson *Sand Lloyd-Rich *Sand Norma Rechid *Sand Clay *Sand Nazz-Mimi *Sand Harold (red fish) *Sand Nathiel Waters *Sand Cara *Sand SpongeBob *Toilet Paper Monster *The Bikini Bottom Electric Power Company Guy *TV Anchor Transcription The episode begins with Squidward in the bathroom, humming Mozart's Turkish March from back to front. Then a flash of lightning clears the bathroom, and the shadow of Squidward frightened can be seen in the curtain. However, he continues humming as if nothing had happened. He finishes the bath and then goes to the bedroom. He comes out dressed in his usual brown blouse, and with an unusually happy expression on his face, and then goes to the kitchen to make coffee. When he finishes with the coffee, he takes a cup and puts some coffee in it. Then he dips a sugar cube and squeezes a lemon on top of the cup, and then smells it, making him even happier. He boasts of his skills "beyond the clarinet" as he sits on the couch and drinks his "freshly brewed" cup of coffee. He picks up the remote and turns the TV on, and is surprised when the anchor announces that there is a strong risk of a power outage in the Bikini Bottom, and alerts everyone to turn off their appliances to avoid their losses due to strong lightning, and then he he wonders if he should be doing this too, and asks viewers if anyone is watching the news. Squidward laughs at the situation and thinks that everything is just a "big mistake", and then he wants to go to the bathroom. When he gets there, he realizes that there is no toilet paper. Then he goes to check the closet, and is surprised when he discovers that there is also no toilet paper there. He wonders if he might have forgotten to buy more toilet paper, but then he notices a piece of toilet paper inside the closet. He takes the piece and reads it. Surprised, Squidward, reading aloud that Patrick "borrowed his toilet paper to create a monster to scare SpongeBob because of the scarcity of giant paper", gets angry and decides to get his toilet paper back, but your bravery goes down the barrel when the energy ends. A lightning bolt clears the bathroom again and Squidward is seen gnashing his teeth. However, he manages to make his determination come back and decides to get his flashlight, but he can not remember where the flashlight is. He steps down the stairs carefully not to fall and remembers that he left the flashlight in his room. He climbs the stairs again and goes to the bedroom, and picks something up from his head. He celebrates having allegedly found the lantern on the first attempt when another lightning flashes the scene, and it is revealed that the "lantern" was actually his cuckoo clock. Grumbling, he throws the clock on the floor and goes to the upper left corner of the room and opens a drawer, finding his flashlight. He turns on the flashlight and laughs with air of superiority. Squidward then descends the stairs one more time and opens the door of his house, and notes that it is quite rainy and dark, but decides to go anyway because he affirms that he must "recover what is his". Then he goes outside, closes the door and runs desperately to Patrick's house. Upon arriving at the home of SpongeBob's best friend, he realizes that the rock does not rise, appearing to be stuck. Squidward remembers having a shovel in the garage, and runs there to pick it up. When picking up the shovel, he puts it on the rock to open it using brute force, succeeding in accomplishing the act. Squidward enters with the shovel and the lantern inside the house of Patrick and is surprised with the rock closing itself. It's dark again, and Squidward turns the torch back on, and notices that there are water leaks on the walls. After strangely the situation, he walks around the room toward the kitchen, and notices a few pieces of toilet paper on the floor, making a trail that leads to an unpublished room. As he follows the trail, he notices some strange sculptures around the kitchen, including a sort of Miniature Bikini Bottom, with sand dweller moving on the model.Squidward hits his head twice and wonders if he is dreaming, and comes closer to the miniature. He still does not believe what he is seeing and says it must be an illusion, leaving the sand dweller confused. After entering the so-called "Concert Hall", Squidward is startled by a sand cast of himself playing classical music with a clarinet of sand. After finishing the sonata, Squidward comes across a crowd of sand applauding him and gets angry, saying that he "stole his place" as a talented clarinet player. The crowd disagrees with this and throws sand tomatoes at him, irritating his eyes. When cleaning his dirty eyes of sand, he goes to the next room, which seems to be an imitation of a waiting room of a hotel with an elevator. He notices that he is on the top floor, and decides to enter the elevator when he sees a small pile of toilet paper on his floor.He notices that there are only three floors in the elevator. Confused, he selects the second floor and the doors of the sand elevator close. Upon reaching the second floor, the doors open and Squidward is seen full of sand on the head. He cleans the sand and leaves the elevator. Then Squidward is seen walking in a narrow corridor and darker than before, full of holes and furniture made of sand everywhere, requiring him to pass carefully by this place. Squidward notices a half-open door, and another trace of toilet paper, and decides to enter. But before that, he notices there are traces of toilet paper on every other hallway door. But enter the open door anyway. Upon entering, Squidward is confused by the existence of another corridor inside the hall, with a door at the end of it. When he opens the door, he arrives in a kind of reception room of a hotel, with a lift next to it. Near the reception there is a sofa with lots of sand fish waiting to be serviced by the front desk, including a sand SpongeBob. Squidward walks away from the sand fish, afraid, and goes to the elevator and squeezes the single button he had quickly. When the elevator opens, it is revealed that in fact the elevator leads to another hallway, leaving him angry and scared. He runs down the huge hallway and opens his last door, which was actually the last door in the main hall. At the end of this corridor, there are elements of a bank and more sand fish, making a row. Squidward, in fear, decides to stick the line and ask the cashier, made of sand, where is Patrick Star. The cashier says he's on the third floor, and there's an elevator on the other side of the "bank". Upon reaching the other side of this mini-corridor, he enters the elevator and selects the button on the third floor, which looks much darker than before. Upon reaching the third and last floor, he begins to follow the final traces of toilet paper, giving several turns and curves, and then we have an aerial view of the trail, which forms the words "Uhh ...". Squidward finally reaches the end of the trail and his flashlight begins to fail, causing him to hit hard to turn the flashlight on. When this happens, the light illuminates the toilet paper monster from the beginning of the episode, leaving him very frightened. At first he runs, but then gradually stops and forms a sulky expression on his face, indicating that he has remembered the letter. Behind the monster, there are several rolls of toilet paper piled up and Patrick laughing as he makes an origami. When he notices Squidward's presence, he hugs him and asks how he got into his house, and he says he was trapped inside his house for almost two months. Squidward asks if Patrick was responsible for building all this inside his own house, and he says yes. Squidward asks how Patrick managed to make the sand inhabitants alive, and he says he forgot about it. A little annoyed, Squidward decides to get his toilet paper back and free Patrick from his own home. Patrick is very happy to be outside his own home, and runs to SpongeBob's house off-screen. The episode ends with the guy from the electric company telling Squidward that the energy will be restored in a few minutes. Release * This episode is available on the DVD "SpongeBob SquarePants - The Complete Series" along with other episodes of the tenth season. However, he is absent from the DVD "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - It's a Wonderful Sponge." Reception *The episode received favorable reviews. The accolades were directed especially to a fake horror movie atmosphere when Patrick's house is shown, in addition to the creativity in the set-up of the plot. However, some considered the sand fish a little scary. Trivia General * The episode debuted the day after "SpongeBob, You're Fired!" in the United States. * Originally, the episode was supposed to be a horror special starring SpongeBob SquarePants, based on "Scaredy Pants". However, the episode was canceled for some unknown reason. One of the elements of the episode was "scary sand monsters" probably coming from Patrick's house, which was probably the inspiration for this episode. * The animation for this episode is considerably superior to the others, due to the shadow effects when there is lack of energy and slightly more fluid movements. * The giant roles that Patrick says are scarce is a reference to the episode "Bubble Buddy." * The buildings Patrick made inside his house are much larger than his own rock. This detail can be seen when Squidward goes to the Concert Hall, where the rock of Patrick's house can not be seen at the top until the end of the episode. * It is unknown how Patrick could feed himself and survive, since he was trapped indoors for two months. * It's the second time that SpongeBob does not make a physical appearance in the series. The episode focuses more on Squidward and Patrick instead. * It is shown that Patrick seems to possess great architectural skill despite not being very intelligent, building things like reception halls and corridors from sand, something already demonstrated in other episodes, but not on a large scale. * It is unknown how Patrick was able to animate the sand figures in some rooms. However, it is possible that Patrick is hiding some kind of secret because although he knows how it works, he states that he "forgot", which implies that he knew how it worked but had forgotten, or was afraid of his secret being something too strong and decided to lie or forget it. * It is possible that the "magic" of Patrick also affected its rock, since the rock closes itself when Squidward enters. Cultural References * Patrick's House seems to be a reference to the game Luigi's Mansion, because in addition to similar titles, both the game and the episode have plots involving a person with a lantern visiting some abnormal site. Errors * SpongeBob's house is not seen during the entire episode. Possibly this is because of the focus on Squidward. * The frame rate drops a bit when Squidward raises Patrick's rock with the shovel. This goes back to normal as soon as he enters the house. * The origami that Patrick makes disappears when he will embrace Squidward. * The ladder of Squidward's house increases in size when the light is out. * Credits take 2 seconds to start.